left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs
Can somebody please put the list of glitches on here? I don't really know any, myself, so I can't really put any on. If none are added, I'd suggest deleting this page. Everybody who's old enough to play Left 4 Dead and then come to this wiki to learn about it knows what a glitch is. An article just about the definition of a glitch without the glitches in Left 4 Dead is stupid and frankly somewhat detrimental to the wiki, as it's pretty close to a spam article. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 16:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) There may be some historical interest in fixed glitches, but IMO they don't really belong on the article page itself, so I moved it over to here. If I'm in a minority here, feel free to move it back. Nite01002 14:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Fixed Glitches * The turret glitch is when the player constantly hits a turret to "charge" it up. when the player has done this enough times jumping on the barrel should send them flying across the map or up into the air. This glitch is useful on the Dead Air Finale because you can jump up onto the aeroplane from harm's way. :As of the Sept. 22 update the Power Shot appears to be fixed. I tested it with both guns several times and was unable to perform it.--JiNX Bloodfang 17:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :As of the September 22 update Ghost Scratching is also fixed. Along with unlimited mollies. Also many survival glitches have been made harder to do but could not be entirely fixed because they are different dlcs/updates, an example is bots being set to melee a moving crate in the drains.Whitestpimp 01:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Whitestpimp any more glitches Term I prefer the term "bug" over "glitch". When I see "bug" I think of a programming error, but when I see "glitch" I think of a hardware problem. "Bug" is also a smaller word and easier to type. Would anyone mind if the article were moved? --MadDawg2552 15:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and moved the page and also created redirects to it to make it easier to find. --MadDawg2552 16:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Confirmation of bugs * On the No Mercy Campaign, there is a room near the helipad where the door cannot be opened but it opens itself. When in this room the player(s) will not come to harm. This room is known to many as the "Jesus" room. * Sometimes a common infected can be glitched and will become invincible which means it cannot be killed and it will continue to attack you. To get rid of the glitched infected, trap it inside a place and close the door so it can't get out. Melee attacks are useful at this. * If you throw a propane tank at a witch and shoot it, the witch will disappear but you can still hear her crying. :I don't think this bug is in the game any more. I threw a propane tank at a Witch and shot it, but all it did was startle her and cause her to attack. At first it seemed like she disappeared, but that could have been because of the smoke caused by the explosion. --MadDawg2552 19:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I added a list of bugs on the main article that need confirmation as I can't find any information as to whether or not these bugs still exist in the game. --MadDawg2552 21:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Bug to be added or confirmed...then fixed This was in Apartments on No Mercy. I was playing on Versus, infected team, we had incapacited 1 survivors, two of the others died. The none incaped survivor went into the saferoom and waited for the other survivor to die (if he went out there to save him, he would have died too). There was a player on our side....I forget his name, but as a hunter he somehow leaped INTO the saferoom, he didn't spawn in there nor did he wait in there. He jumped in the wall or door and killed the safe survivor before the round ended. Like the wall wasn't there, he just pounced the survivor by leaping through the saferoom door. I am happy because we won that round...and the game XD but the bug/glitch/CHEAT needs to be fixed. -- User:Monobrow1 *They need to fix this on Left 4 Dead 2 then. I was playing 1 vs 2 private match. One of them speedran (or as one friend calls it, "ramboed") Hard Rain 4 and I was a Charger. I Charged them and they slammed the door on me. I went through the door and grabbed them.Dilmyster8 02:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *oh you cheaters. YES i have done/had that happen to me before. :) (or) :( DisMEMBAH 18:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *The Charger can charge through closed doors. Not a bug. *This happen to me in Crash Course. When Somker on top of the alarm car and darg me when i was near it and end up being coke and release for like 6 sec. without taking any or one health damage. Awsome! that never happen to me. Is this a rare glitche when i was playing on pc or something? -Fmoviedelagdo Bug I found, or maybe help with how to fix it? Every now and again, one of my team-mates in campaign (I play offline most of the time) will try to go up a ladder, but if there is another ladder after it, they will get stuck going up and down both ladders. Bill did this on the finale of No Mercy, and it was really annoying because we just didn't have enough fire power to take out the tanks without him... Does anyone know a way to avoid this happening? 14:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :It is really annoying when they do that. Sadly, I don't really know of any way to fix it, just keep moving and hope the AI will figure out that they should follow you. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::What's really annoying is when you're standing in the safe room and all the AI survivors get stuck on the door and can't figure out how to get in. For the most part they can easily find their way through the levels, but there are a few annoying spots where they have pathing issues. --MadDawg2552 19:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) No Mercy Finale glitch On the top of the mercy hospital building it's possible to jump off while in spawn mode and survive. From there you can spawn and walk around on an invisible floor. AI survivors I have a problem with these. Usualy they run to grab pills and that before I get to them (this isn't the glitch) but I've had it happen where Zoey reaches through a door to grab pills before I can get them. Just a minor glitch like, not sure if anyone else has had similar. -- 18:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't really think it's a bug, either. The AI seem to have a...super ability to know where things are, especially pills. Due to this, they're very adamant that they always have some in supply. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 19:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I have also found a glitch involving AI survivors. Sometimes (it's entirely random) the AI Bill (its always bill) will not go into the safe room, so the chapter can't end. He will stand in a corner and a couple seconds after that, he would teleport a couple feet away, then walk right back into the corner. I have tried everything i could think of, even stuff that doesn't make sense, like healinh him when he's in the 90's, giving him pills, incapping him, etc. The only solution i've found was to kill him. Any solutions?--Supermutantslayer450 20:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I found another thingthats weird. i dont know if its a glitch or not, but AIs never pick up their default weapons. Francis always picks up an uzi, and bill a shotgun. Bill and Francis also always grab hunting rifles, and louis keeps his tier one weapon, but only uses his pistols.--Supermutantslayer450 20:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *Glitches are annoying. In the Death Toll campaign (I think) you come out of a trainyard with a large accessable tower in the middle of it. As you come out by hopping along the roof of a train there's a small hut to your left which usually houses pills, first-aid kits or a second pistol. A lot of the time I hop down and as I'm opening a door an AI character who's behind the hut manages to reach through the wall and grab the item! Also in No Mercy you enter a shop of some sort that houses a saferoom. I've had numerous bugs involving Louis (Always Louis!) where he jumps onto the counter but has considerable difficulty getting off, usually hopping on the spot or looking straight up, the latter which is often accompanied by frantic spinning! ThePog 14:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Dead Air Finale Glitch I don't know if it has been patched, it wasn't last time I did it, but if you have at least 2 survivors, you can glitch onto the rescue vehicle in the Dead Air Finale. You will see carts/boxes around the map. Get somebody to melee them and get someone else to throw a propane tank/canister at it (or whenever it stops moving). You can move the box to the front of the plane and then (from the truck opposite the plane) can jump from the truck, to the cart, and onto the plane (with some skill). Except for the Smoker, no other infected can get you (not even The Tank as he will run under the plane like other infected, and will die eventually. Then you simply jump off after the second tank has died and enter through the back. Power shot Well, it happened. the power shot has been patched on the 360 version. we will miss you, but not as much as the turret launcher.--Supermutantslayer450 18:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well that sucks. Now we've lost all our POWER. I mean, it was OVER 9000!! :But I digress. Does anyone know if that neat little hunting rifle trick is still in-game? It just might be able to replace it. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 19:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Hunting rifle trick? i'd be happy to try it if you told me what it was.--Supermutantslayer450 19:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Well I don't know about you, but I used the power shot trick to kill the Witch instantly. This trick with the hunting rifle, does the same job. However, I'm wondering if Valve attempted to patch it or not. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 20:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah,, ive done that. it works with oxygen tanks, propane tanks, and pipebombs, too. i am pretty sure that still works, but i'll go try it again, just to be sure.--Supermutantslayer450 21:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) yeah, i just tried that, and it works. i forgot exactly wut the vid did, so i meleed the witch for 3 minutes, thinkin i could kill her that way. after that, i just meleed a bunch, the shot, then meleed, and did wut the video said 2 do, just i head shotted her, and was down to 4 shots left in my clip. the point is, yes, it still works.--Supermutantslayer450 22:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Smoker reload Ok, i found another glitch, maybe. I was reloading my pistol, then got grabbed by a smoker. as i was being pulled, i still reloaded my pistol.--Supermutantslayer450 22:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Extra animations? Sometimes when I'm reloading with an Assault or Hunting Rifle and I melee near the end of the reload, I get an short extra animation of characters pulling on stuff at the side of the guns! I think their animations for when L4D had extra reload times for empty clips. --VaultGuru 10:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *One of the tips given between chapter changes clearly states that the more empty the clip the longer reload time there is, this is to encourage reloading out of combat situations so you don't reload while an awkwardly placed hunter is attempting to eat your face. ThePog 14:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) *yep. i KNOW taht happens in L4D 2 at least. (magnum and others) DisMEMBAH 18:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Defibrillator Question I have not tryed it yet, but as stated it is possible to get extra/duplicate survivors on campaign. Now, does it work with both computer and human survivors, or do human characters glitch/crash when trying to simultaneously control two characters? I'm sure it'll be removed in full game, but I'd like to know some of the consequences of using said glitch. NiteShadeX 16:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Nothing bad happens. I would suggest bringing an AI person back, though. Its just easier that way. But it can be done with human players, as long as you're not the only human player and you died. :)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :DUPLICATING SURVIVORS GLITCH DONT YOU DARE REMOVE IT!!!Dan67 15:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Nick's death leaving Ellis & Coach unable to speak. PC Version While playing as either Ellis or Coach, if Nick dies I have found that that I cannot get my character to speak at all following Nick's death. Radial menus don't work, vocalize binds won't work, locale specific dialogue won't work, nothing at all. Happens no matter the campaign, the mode, et cetera. Rochelle doesn't seem to be affected, however. I have to say this is extremely frustrating at times. Here's just one example: playing expert one day both the Nick and Coach players died. Rochelle player and myself (Ellis) were barely still alive, but really close to the next safe house. Guess what happened next: I got jockeyed, but without a vocal cue to the Rochelle player ("Is this thing humpin' me?!") I was incapped right away. The jockey then proceeded to jump on Rochelle player's head resulting in failure and rage. I have, however, gotten some confirmation of this bug from several steam friends. I just want to get it out there. Dermeisteristda 06:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) AI bots can open safe room doors Correct me if I'm wrong but in the 360 version, the AI can open the doors and go make their way towards the safe room. I played in Versus in No Mercy in the Apartments and it worked but still, killing the bots were hard for me. I attacked them but didn't kill them. Though a Witch almost did kill Zoey. :I've found that when there's no players on the Survivor team, bots are able to do a lot of things they wouldn't normally do such as open safe houses, and in some cases (such as The Drains) activate Crescendo Events. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Third person view triggered by Tank car throw (L4D2) I experienced a bizarre bug earlier involving a Tank, specifically on The Bridge during The Parish campaign. I'm not entirely sure of what happened to start it, but the Tank used his melee swipe and apparently hit me and a hatchback at the same time, sending both flying in the same direction. Rather than being incapped by the car as I was expecting, I was taken to a third-person view as though I was thrown back by a Charger. I was now somehow lying on top of the car where it had landed. I watched Ellis (my survivor) stand up on his own, but the camera stayed in third-person view once my control resumed. I got thrown away by the Tank again several seconds later and it went back to first-person. This was during offline single-player mode, so I'm sure it wasn't connection-related. That always happens to me (on The Bridge) when the car I punch hits me. I'll go into third person view for little while. ŊυĐε 17:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) * The same thing happened to me, it happeened for about 30 seconds. -Dean That happens alot to me but it always zoom in to first person mode again Joshdrick 12:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Infinite Ammo glitch? I ran into a strange (yet huge) glitch on L4D2 on the Xbox. I was playing Versus, but the connection crapped out on me. So I just decided to play single player. But when I played it, I had infinite ammo with no reloads (including molotovs and pipe bombs)! I then reloaded a different level on different difficulty, and the same thing happened! Did this happen to anyone else? Steam is alright, I guess. 00:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) QUIT POSTING FUN RELATED GLITCHES SUCH AS INFINITE AMMO BECAUSE IT BARELY HAPPENS ): Dan67 15:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Scavenge-Versus glitch? I was playing scavenge on the first chapter of The Passing, and my team consisted of just me and three bots. We went all the way to the end of the level, closed the door, and player stats rolled like it was a versus game. Then a scavenge round started in the scavenge version of the second chapter of The Passing. -Dean * Also, you can activate the crescendo event in the second chapter of the passing in scavenge. it is unknown whether one can reach the end saferoom, as infected always seem to get me to drop the can. Versus Bug? I was recently playing versus on Dark Carnival with my brother. My team was killed by a tank spawned in a small room in the motel area. In the next chapter, one survivor made it to the safehouse for the other team and when it was out turn to play chapter 2, my brother could not move. He was stuck in third person view with his gun pointed straight at the floor. He could melee, shoot, and spin in place, but he could not walk anywhere. Jockeys could not move him and when he was incapacitated, he still stood up and common infected ignored him. Hunters stood inside his body when they pounced on him and the hunter looked normal while Nick (the bugged survivor) kept standing. Even after he died he could still function and was standing up perfectly straight. It was funny but I was never able to find a fix for it. Hidden Survival Level Fixed? I tried the hidden survival level glitch on the motel and on the bus depot maps and after the rolling credits and stas showed of the level, it would boot everyone out of the game and it woul dsay something about downloadable content. I tried it on Burger Tank and we got to the safe room but when we restarted the round it just took us to the sugar mill,(Which isn't a hidden map, it's a given...) could anyone confirm to me if this has to do with having downloaded the passing or if it'll say it anyway?T3h Rid3r 19:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Genocidist/Littlest Genocide Bug When I downloaded the update for the 360, my progress on Zombie Genocidist/Littlest Genocide (months and months of playtime) got reset... Has anybody else experienced this bug? Invisible Survivors | Left 4 Dead (360) There is a glitch I just discovered playing offline Survival on Last Stand for the 360 version of Left 4 Dead. What happened was, playing as Bill, I was killed by the tank just outside of the spawn point for the survivors. When the game restarted, all of the character models for my teammates were gone! But ONLY the character models. The rest of their actual equipment, i.e pistol, primary weapon, throwables and health items were still visible and you could tell that the weapons were being held in a 'ready' position. The survivors were not immune to damage, nor were they non-solid, just invisible! Goodbyekitty 21:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *After further investigation, this seems to be exclusive to survival mode, and happens after the player is killed by a tank, necessitating a round restart. Goodbyekitty 06:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Common Infected Glitch I downloaded Crash Course and The Sacrifice for L4D1 the other day, and when I got on it today and got to the menu, one common infected's growling sounds were replaced by Zoey's voice repeatedly saying 'We need to get moving." It only happened with one Infected as the others had their normal voices. Then I got to the 2nd chapter of No Mercy, and it happened again (I could faintly hear an infected repeatedly say "We need to get moving.) Anybody know what's going on? - User:11Morey May 4, 2011 10:49 AM (EST) I have just noticed this while playing Versus mode (which is the only game mode that I play). I remember that before downloadign the Crash Course and Sacrafice DLC, this didn't happen. "We need to get moving We need to get moving We need to get moving We need to get moving We need to get moving We need to get moving ," is not the correct dialogue for a zombie!!! Is there anyway to fix this???? testing needed? what exactly needs to be tested? im willing to take on this task. i have already tried to contribute to this page, and my changes were reverted Friendly Generator? I just got Crash Course for Xbox 360 and played it yesterday. For some reason, the generator didn't shut down when it was supposed to. After the second tank, the lift just sped up and the bots ran right into the truck as the next horde was coming. I was playing on easy, though I don't think that should have anything to do with it, because I played on easy on the PC before and it still shut down. I also did not get any tanks or witches in the first map, whereas I've gotten two of each before. Not sure if this is a glitch or the director just being in a friendly mood. Thought I'd point it out. Lord Knight Xiron 17:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Lord Knight Xiron Many Special Infected Spawning L4D2 section, "It is possible for four to five of the same Special Infected to spawn at the same time in Campaign mode. This is currently unconfirmed for the Witch." Well, I'd like to +1 this for the witch. I had four of them spawn at once on Hard Rain, and on normal difficulty no less. 03:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : On the Hard Rain campaign in the sugar mill, there will be LOADS of witches. If it was on a level other than the sugar mill, then im not sure why there was four of them (Hmm) : David Guest 01:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : David guest there are lot of witches in hard rain sugarmill because it is specially designed for it it is not a glitch or a bug Don't Patch Fun Glitches I don't care what Glitch or bug you fix in the game as long as it doesn't make Single-player, Campiagn and Survival mode More Boring as it is. If it Involves Mutuations, Versues and Scavenger then i won't mind just don't get rid of the AWESOME GLITCHES Dan67 16:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Random Meleeing Don't know if this is a glitch or a really annoying aspect of the Artificial Intelligence. But in Death Toll when you get into the train yard, there is a big tower. While going up the steps, the bots will melee the stair's railing, resulting in an extremely annoying screeching clanking noise (Which is the sound effect). This also happens to any breakable railings the bots come across, they will melee it until it breaks and keep doing it to any railings they see. The bots also seem to have a habit of breaking windows and jumping through windows rather than opening the door, or walking through the doorway. - User:11Morey May 31, 2012 4:41 PM (EST) Infected Crash I was using console commands to play Versus in single player (with a full bot Survivor team) and playing on the rooftop finale in No Mercy. As a smoker, I was killed by the survivors and then the game just crashed. That's it. No error window or anything. Can someone help me with this? BTW I also added it to the article. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 14:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Invisible Survivors I know there is a post above about this, but its been over a year since it was last posted in and most places delete comments posted on such spots. Anyway, I was playing Survival mode in the Truck Depot on L4D Crash Course when the glitch happened. Fully updated on all patches and everything. I wasn't killed by a tank, I was killed by a mob of infected while strung up by a Smoker. Just thought I'd inform about it.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 18:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hard Rain hurricane sound bug Has anyone else encountered the bug where the hurricane sound file from Hard Rain plays on different maps? I've encountered it in the alleyway on The Parish right before the Bridge Saferoom, and in the Plantation House at the end of Swamp Fever. I've only heard it on these two maps, so far, besides Hard Rain, where it belongs. I play on the Xbox 360. Foxi Hooves (talk) 17:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Cleaning requires Oh, FFS! Bugs, glitches, exploits, patched, non-patched, singleplayer, multiplayer, campain, versus, first game, second game... All stacked in one big pile of sh!t, make it almost totally useless and lacks of sorting or navigation. I think this article totally need to clean up or even splitted away for few small ones. 14:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Random Zoey sounds Unusually, whenever I play No Mercy on l4d1, on the 4th and 5th chapter I continuously hear Zoey saying "Weapons here" despite no weapons are nearby. Does anyone else experience this or just me? I only hear it as Bill, Louis and Francis are fine. 22:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Splitting the article Uberzombiemeat had a good idea about splitting up the article into smaller sections, and looking at the article as it is right now, that's definitely a good idea. It's a wall of text. So, what do we think? Split it up into weapon related bugs, campaign-specific bugs, AI specific bugs, Versus-specific, etc.? Thoughts? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 00:17, December 1, 2016 (UTC)' :What exactly are we splitting up here? Are we separating the articles or... I like the idea, we should also split it to Xbox, PC, or both, dedicated bugs. Crap, forgot to sign. Stopmonk Talk Page/Message Wall | ] 01:30, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah good idea, maybe something like platform-specific bugs, a section that can then be divided into Xbox and PC, and then general bugs that appear across the board. I think Uberzombiemeat was talking about splitting the one article as it is into more sections so it's more nicely laid out. Preferably we'd do that and keep it together as one article, but maybe if we make the changes and it's still too long we can think about splitting it into different pages. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 12:55, December 1, 2016 (UTC)